


What's In A Name?

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, Origin-Fic sort of, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tug wasn’t always the name he went by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I played through Leliana’s song a few months back and this ship just… Stole my heart. I love them. Yes, I do make everything gay, thank you for asking. vUv So, anyway, have this little thing I wrote. ouo

“You need something that fits you better than Greffeld.” Sketch spoke, flipping the page of his large tome, eyes scanning the pages but not catching the words. Hopefully his companion wouldn’t notice.

“My name? What’s so wrong with it?” The dwarf asked, tending the fire beneath their dinner. His cooking may not have been perfect, but it beat the pants off of his companions’ meals.

“It just seems awfully _bland_ , don’t you think?” Reflective eyes turned on the other, finally, and he smiled a little, “Maybe I should rename you.”

“Oh?” Breaking away from his cooking for a moment, Greffeld rose and crossed the three feet to Sketch’s chainr, taking in the redhead’s blooming blush as he caged him in, “This I’ve _got_ to hear.”

“What about ‘Tease’?” The crimson elf mumbled into his hands, huffing a bit, “Maker knows you enjoy it.”

“Giving and reciving, actually, but it’s not exactly a good name, Sketch.” Tutting, the thicker male leaned in for a kiss, humming softly as a hand delved into the other’s hair and tugged him closer. When the kiss broke, leaving them both panting, Sketch’s eyes lit up.

“Tug!” He exclaimed, like it was the best idea he’d ever had.

“Tug?” Laughed the dwarf, shaking his head close to the other’s neck so his beard tickled his lover.

“You’re always tugging me about, I think it fits.” Now, Sketch almost looked sheepish, shy, too innocent and the dwarf gave a soft groan.

“Alright, alright, Tug it is.” With that, he pulled the other in for another kiss, enjoying the choked moan this earned him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship so much. I’m sad that there isn’t more for them, to be honest, so I will probably try to make some more. ouo Might even play Leliana’s Song again just for these two. ; u;


End file.
